barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Songs
Main Title Theme Main Title Theme (Teaser Version) Main Title Theme (Extended Version) Get Your Sparkle On Morning Bouquet Ain't Sold Separately Man Hunk Everybody Needs a Ken There have been 5 songs so far in Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. There's the theme song, part of Get your Sparkle on, Ain't Sold Separately, Man Hunk, Everybody Needs A Ken, and Barbie's alarm clock song. The Theme Song The theme song shows up at the beginning of every episode. Lyrics Summer days are breezy (breezy) We can take it easy At the Dreamhouse At the Dreamhouse Everything's fantastic When you're made of plastic At the Dreamhouse At the Dreamhouse Forever friends Forever sun Forever Ken Forever young Hey, hey Life in the Dreamhouse Oh yeah Life in the Dreamhouse Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Everyone's excited You're always invited To the Dreamhouse Oh, the Dreamhouse Batteries included (oh, oh) That's just how we do it At the Dreamhouse Yeah, the Dreamhouse Forever friends Forever sun Forever Ken Forever young Hey, hey Life in the Dreamhouse (oh yeah) Oh yeah Life in the Dreamhouse Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Come with me Down to the sand and the sea We're catching waves all day Build castles on the beach With shades on our eyes And then we'll head straight home To accessorize Hey, hey Life in the Dreamhouse (life in the Dreamhouse) Oh yeah Life in the Dreamhouse (life in the Dreamhouse) Hey, hey Life in the Dreamhouse (life in the Dreamhouse) Oh yeah Life in the Dreamhouse Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Get Your Sparkle On Get Your Sparkle On is the theme song from Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. At the beginning of Ken-tastic, Hair-tastic , part of the chorus is sung. Lyrics (as sung on the show) Get your sparkle on, Show this world where you belong! Ain't Sold Seprately Ain't Sold Seprately was the song that Ryan did his music video to in I Want My BTV. The lyrics are below, minus all of the cuts and talking. Lyrics Girl, without you I'm nothing, You're my touch of class, yeah You're my sports car baby, and you give me... gas! Girl, without you I'm nothing, You're my touch of class, yeah Your hands in mine, baby plastic on plastic Sure feels fine Oooh, plastic on plastic Oooooooh, it sure feels fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Baby, you won my heart, and that means all of me so hon, this is one doll that ain't sold seperately No, I ain't sold seprately! Man Hunk Man Hunk was a short song from the beginning of Ryan's Greatest Hits. The tune is the same as Ain't Sold Seprately. Lyrics This guy's a legend of love, Getting girls without even trying, uh, Cozy up to hear the ballad, Of a Man Hunk named...Ryan. Everybody Needs a Ken Everybody Needs a Ken was a song sung by Barbie in the short Everybody Needs a Ken. Lyrics Can't remember Malibu without you, Your smiling face, not a hair out of place, you're a dream come true, (Ken: Shall we?) It was fate on our first date When we matched perfectly You're more than an accessory to me... (Ken: Barbie!) Chorus: Everybody needs a Ken, Now and then, To hold on to, Everybody needs a Ken, He's a friend, You can talk to, Take a ride in the Cabriolet, Everything's gonna be okay In the end, everybody needs a Ken. Ken, I love how we can sit around saying nothing at all (Ken: Mrph! Mrph!) Help choose when you shop for shoes, Make me tall, (Ken: Anything for you, Barbie) Try lattes, new Pilates, Seaweed facial too, (Ken: What?) It's all included, With you! Chorus (Ken: I got it, Barbie!) Oh Ken you know I love the way you show your real emotion, And I could stand all day with you just looking at the ocean, Everybody needs a Ken, Now and then, To hold on to, Everybody needs a Ken, He's a friend, You can talk to, Take a ride in the Cabriolet, Stop in for the catch of the day, Watch out said, out of the way (?) Everything's gonna be okay! In the end, everybody needs a Ken! In the end, everybody needs a Ken! In the end, everybody needs a Ken. (Barbie: I love you Ken.) Alarm Clock Song This was sung by Barbie's clock at the beginning of Bad Hair Day. Lyrics Barbie, Barbie, wake up and start your day, Here you go, here's your morning bouquet!